


[Podfic] It Came from Within by turps33

by takola



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: bandombigbang, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takola/pseuds/takola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank loves living with Mikey. Sure, the apartment is a mess, the kitchen's a toxic wasteland, and there's something growing in the refrigerator that's just a day or two away from becoming sentient, but other than those minor inconveniences, it's all cool.</p><p>Or it is until Mikey decides to embark on a journey of sexual discovery and adventure and Frank's left at home with nothing but the fridge monster for company. To make matters worse, Mikey insists on telling Frank everything he does with his new kinky friends, right down to the tiniest detail.</p><p>And now suddenly Frank is best friends with his right hand and he can't stop thinking about Mikey in ways he never has before. The really big problem, other than suddenly being in lust with his best friend, is that Frank isn't sure why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] It Came from Within by turps33

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Came From Within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247325) by [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps). 



> This was recorded for the 2012 bandombigbang. I'm fairly new to bandom, and was delighted to hear that podfic was being included in the big bang this year. Thank you so much to the Mods, who've done a wonderful job! Thanks also to turps for writing such a great story and then making it available for podfic. Thank you to k-e-wilson for once again, saving me from a battle with art. And as always, to for beta-ing and giving me some really great advice. ♥
> 
> Podfic runs for 3h 20m 28s

  


**Link(s):** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?pktyhqpp1dsl7uc) [183MB] | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?d2oim581i0560xp) [95MB]


End file.
